Crocodile
Introduction Crocodile is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works and a former Warlord of the Sea but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta. He is an antagonist in One Piece and in the Five Worlds War series. He serves as one of the primary antagonists in the Anemones Plains Arc. Personality Crocodile is self-assured, confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, and this eventually led to his defeat. is willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way; he was quick to irritation when Jellal called him out on his arrogance, and later on grew furious at Orochimaru for making fun of his failures in their battle with Shunsui and Jellal. Despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie or a fellow Shichibukai (namely Donquixote Doflamingo, who had a former bounty almost 300,000,000 higher than his own.) Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Mihawk to "watch himself". If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat at the hands of Luffy in Alabasta. Crocodile shows no emotional concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member inAlubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell. Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor. One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of Pirate King had once symbolized were now worthless to him. He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta arc. He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this trait broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard, Dracule Mihawk, and Akainu. He does display surprise when enemies manage to surpass him or bypass his abilities, such as when Shunsui managed to cut him with Irooni despite his Logia intangibility, leaving Crocodile in shock and anger. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jinbe as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he hadn't, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him. Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1. Despite having been mellowed out during Marineford, Crocodile seems to have regained his old condescending nature after supposedly thriving in the New World; he was arrogant enough to declare his superiority to Shunsui, Jellal, and even Orochimaru at some points. He was somewhat humble enough to recognize his failure in Alabasta, though that is the current limit of his humility. History (One Piece manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Coalition Zancrow Orochimaru Aizen Alliance Shunsui Kyōraku Jellal Fernandes Powers and Abilities As a former member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile is an undoubtedly powerful individual. Before the war, he was the first villain to defeat Monkey D. Luffy not once but twice. He was dangerous enough that after his defeat the World Government sentenced him to Level 6 of Impel Down, a sentence reserved for only the most dangerous criminals in the Pirate World. He has only become more dangerous since his return as a member of the Conqueror's Coalition, fighting on par with two Alliance Division commanders with Orochimaru's help. Sanji, who was in the area, even commented that Crocodile was on a completely different level from the man his crew had fought in the country of Alabasta. Physical Feats Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has an enormous amount of physical stamina, durability, pain tolerance, speed, resilience and endurance as well. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their third battle while countering with attacks of his own, and he later managed to take a direct strike from diamond-form Jozu with only a single burst blood vessel. During his battle with Shunsui and Jellal he took several slashes and hits from both Division commanders, even a blast of magic from Jellal that left a small hole in his body, and he still managed to fight effectively despite these shortcomings. Crocodile also possesses great physical strength. While Luffy was unable to retaliate against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted and stopped Mihawk's two-handed slash with just his hook; he didn't seem to be worried at all about facing such a strong opponent and even talked down to him. He seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal, their clash creating a shock wave strong enough to push nearby Marines away, and was uninjured after confronting both Shichibukai despite the fact both opponents possess and have complete mastery of their Haki. Crocodile was even able to battle Admiral Akainu alongside the Whitebeard Pirate Division Commanders and appeared completely unharmed afterward. During his bout with Jellal, he was reflexively fast enough to keep up with the former Wizard Saint's Meteor technique and counter the mage's attacks with his own. He was also fast enough to dodge several attacks from both Jellal and Shunsui when his intangibility was cancelled out. Fighting Style In combat, Crocodile primarily draws upon his vast intelligence and his Devil Fruit powers. Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, which is apparent from his ability to lead Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at crafting near-flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He seems to have a better understanding of Devil Fruits than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. This knowledge of Devil Fruits ultimately allowed him to Awaken his own Devil Fruit powers in the New World. Crocodile is heavily dependent on his Devil Fruit in combat, heavily utilizing his elemental powers and intangibility as his traditional means of dealing with foes. On the rare occasion that his physical prowess is called upon, he primarily relies on his golden hook as a weapon. The hook itself is made of a golden alloy and is extremely durable, capable of holding up against Mihawk's sword Yoru. The gold part of the hook can also be removed to reveal a poison hook, though this hook is considerably less durable as it was easily broken by Luffy in Alabasta. Devil Fruit Crocodile ate the Sand Sand Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit that turned Crocodile into a Sand man. As a Sand man, Crocodile can create, manipulate, and become sand. This fruit is quite powerful, even among Logia, as it allows for a great variety of abilities, rather than just normal elemental control. It also allows the user to locate quicksand, set off sandstorms, and absorb liquids. Such a variety is not seen with any other Logia fruit. It is also one of the few Logia type fruits that can naturally counteract its own weakness, and is even stronger in desert areas. With the ability to dehydrate liquids, Crocodile was able to nullify all of Jellal's water spells by absorbing them through his right hand. Having virtually unmatched mastery over his Devil Fruit powers, Crocodile is capable of turning into sand on pure reflex, allowing him to phase through sneak attacks. Techniques: * Desert Spada (砂漠の宝刀（デザート・スパーダ） Dezāto Supāda?, literally translated as "Treasured Sword of Desert"): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. This was first used against Jellal and Shunsui. * Sables (砂嵐（サーブルス） Sāburusu?, literally translated as "Sandstorm"): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile makes his first appearance in the Alabasta arc. He makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. This was first used against Jellal, and was powerful enough to cancel out his Eridanus water spell with it's dehydration. * Sky Secco: A variation of Crocodile's Ground Secco. Crocodile dires his sand in the air and dehydrates the area around him and any water above him. This was first used to counter Jellal's Delphinus water spell. * Barján (三日月形砂丘（バルハン） Baruhan?, literally translated as "Crescent-Shaped Dune"): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. This was first used against Jellal. * Desert Trapano: Crocodile fires off a spinning sand drill from his right hand at high speeds. This was first used against Shunsui. * Desert Anello: Crocodile creates a sand ring around him, similar to a magic circle, and fires off sand projectiles from the ring in multiple directions. This was first used against Shunsui and Jellal. Awakened Powers During his time in the New World, Crocodile managed to expand on his already impressive mastery of his Devil Fruit powers and managed to Awaken their full potential. Using his Awakened powers, Crocodile can turn any environment he's in into a virtual desert, and has control of all the sand he creates. Unlike his Ground Secco and Ground Death techniques, Crocodile does not need to be touching the ground to turn it to sand. These powers offer better control over the sand Crocodile creates and for exponentially more powerful attacks. Crocodile was even able to dehydrate Orochimaru's Wood Style: Prison Dome Jutsu to sand. The pure power of these abilities was enough to effortlessly overwhelm Shunsui in his Shikai-state and Jellal, as well as cause devastating damage to large amounts of both Alliance and Coalition soldiers. Techniques: * Wasteland Pioggia: Crocodile rains down large waves of sand from directly above his opponents. The scale of the attack was devastating enough to envelop several Alliance and Coalition soldiers, dehydrating them or crushing them to death. This was first used against Jellal and Shunsui. * Wasteland Eruzione: Crocodile transforms a wide area of ground into sand and spouts multiple destructive geysers to attack his opponents. He can even direct the sand from the geysers in the direction he wishes it to travel, allowing them to tail his foes. This was first used against Jellal and Shunsui. * Wasteland Trapano: An enhanced version of Desert Trapano. Crocodile fires off a large spinning sand drill from the ground. This was first used against Jellal. * Wateland Maremoto: Crocodile summons a large-scale sand wave, building it up to massive proportions, then plows it on his opponents. The pure size of this attack was enough to alarm the entire 1st and 5th Division of the Alliance, and even made Killer B contemplate using a Tailed Beast Ball to counter it. This was first used against Jellal and the Allied forces, though the brunt of the attack was nullifies by Jellal's Abyss Break. Weaknesses As a Devil Fruit user, Crocodile cannot swim and will lose the use of his powers when in contact with Sea Prism Stone. Water is also his elemental weakness; if he does not dehydrate any water and rather allows it to settle on him, it nullifies his Logia intangibility, as water keeps sand clumped together. Another weakness, was recently revealed, that his devil fruit intangibility can by bypassed by Shunsui Kyoraku's technique Irooni, due the "rules" of the the technique. Trivia * Crocodile's Japanese VA is Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, who also voices one of Aaroniero Arruruerie's heads in Bleach. * Crocodile's English VA is John Swasey, who also voices Hades in Fairy Tail. Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Coalition Commander Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Coalition Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Warlord Category:Barque Works Category:Sand Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Awakened Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Category:Pirate World